


Statement Begins: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Team Building, friends - Freeform, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: “What if we say ‘statement begins’ and ‘statement ends’ around the song.” Sasha gestured with her drink in hand to encompass the hypothetical song.“You do like statements,” Tim said.“And doing voices,” Martin said with an innocent smile. “You’ve got a good ear and a good tongue.” That won him a series of stares from everyone else.  He didn't seem to notice, except for the blush creeping over him.“Thank you,” Jon said, his voice cold and dark, black ice on the conversational pavement.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Statement Begins: Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Jon prefers The Rolling Stones to Queen, but the lyrics seemed both more and less appropriate

Tim, Sasha, and Martin were adjusting to life under Jon's lead. The three newly minted archival assistants had bodily dragged their head archivist out on a Friday night to do karaoke. He acquiesced, which none of them had anticipated. None of them believed he was there willingly. They didn't want to spook him for fear that he would bolt.Martin was continually checking if he was okay, Sasha was giving him generally good-natured grins, and Tim was glowing. This was the kind of team building that a good boss indulged in.

They each had a drink, huddled together at a table, their chairs shoved together so they were nearly touching. “I don’t sing,” Jon tried to explain to them.

“You might if you try. I doubt you’re physically incapable,” Tim said. “We’ve heard you talk.We get paid to hear you talk. You're talented.”

“What if we say ‘statement begins’ and ‘statement ends’ around the song.” Sasha gestured with her drink in hand to encompass the hypothetical song. 

“You do like statements,” Tim said.

“And doing voices,” Martin said with an innocent smile. “You’ve got a good ear and a good tongue.” That won him a series of stares from everyone else.He didn't seem to notice, except for the blush creeping over him.

“Thank you,” Jon said, his voice cold and dark, black ice on the conversational pavement. 

“You could do a duet,” Tim said, clapping Martin on the shoulder. 

“Tim,” Martin warned.

Tim let go immediately. “Or not.”

Jon sighed. “So what song have you picked out for me?”

“Oh,” Sasha said. She sipped her drink and looked to Tim. 

“We hadn’t expected it to work,” Tim said. He produced the abbreviated song listing for Jon to peruse. 

Martin stood, hovering behind Jon as he reviewed the selections available. “Did you know ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ is the most popular karaoke song?” Martin said, standing much closer to Jon than was strictly necessary. 

Jon stared up at Martin for a solid seven seconds. “No, but it sounds about right so I’m willing to believe you.” Jon downed his drink. “Can I choose a different Queen song at the least?”

“It doesn’t even have to be Queen,” Sasha offered.

Jon smiled to himself.“I can work with that.”He frowned at the offered selection.

“Remember, the point isn’t to get every note, it’s to get the emotions of the song right.” Tim said.“It’s a performance.”

“Alright, Tim,” Martin said. “I think you should drink some water.”

"I'm not the one speaking of tongues," Tim stage whispered.

Jon made his way to sing, waiting his turn patiently.Martin took the seat Jon had occupied, keeping his eyes on Jon. Sasha laughed softly, under her breath.

Jon closed his eyes, and took a deep breath at the microphone. “Statement begins,” he said in a hushed voice. 

“Did he just say?” Tim asked, fumbling with his phone. 

“He did,” Sasha said. She clasped her hands to her chest, emptied glass still in her hand “I told him to do it and he did. I like that in a boss.” 

Eyes still closed, Jon started singing in earnest: “Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m a man of wealth and taste...”

“Should we be recording this?” Martin asked Sasha.

“I am,” Tim whispered so as not to be heard on the video. 

Jon's eyes were open, and he was watching them.

"Shit," Tim said.He kept the recording going.

"I don't think he minds," Martin said. "He does like to have a record of everything."

"You can always delete it later," Sasha said.They lapsed into silence. 

"Statement ends," Jon said, and they applauded. 

"End recording," Tim said, putting his phone down. "Wouldn't have pegged him for a Rolling Stones fan."

"He got every word, every note," Sasha said.

"Do you think he really is Lucifer?" Tim asked.

"Not prepared to rule it out," Sasha said as Jon came back.

"Excellent delivery of the devil's own statement, boss," Tim said.

"I do try to capture the essence of the matter," Jon said haughtily. "Even if it's obviously a complete fiction." He smiled wryly. "I'll get us another round. Martin, I do hope I'll get my seat back."

"Of course!"

"Yep, definitely Lucifer," Tim said after Jon left them again. Sasha swatted at his shoulder. "What? If Satan wants to buy me drinks and sing to me, I'm not going to argue."

**Author's Note:**

> Pleased to meet you  
> Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
> But what's confusing you  
> Is just the nature of my game, mm yeah  
> Just as every cop is a criminal  
> And all the sinners saints  
> As heads is tails  
> Just call me Lucifer  
> 'Cause I'm in need of some restraint


End file.
